Templar
Templar is a Gallade. He is also a really powerful Mercenary. He joined Team Rocket because he felt he had a debt to pay to them after receiving help with rescuing Adelade from Team Magma. As of current, he holds an Executive position and just recently returned from his mission. Templar is most known for his exceptional stamina, health and defenses, often claiming to be Unstoppable. He is able to back this up, as he challenges himself to no end to constantly strengthen his physical prowess. Not only does he have exceptional defenses, but he is also a very powerful hitter. Almost too powerful for his own good, as he may accidentally unleash too much power in a given situation and nearly kill someone, as he almost did with Mike. Though even with all of the physical prowess he holds, Templar is a brave soul always looking for shenanigans. He is also gentle and modest at heart, willing to take his time away to help others with whatever problems they have. He also doesn't care for his well-being in combat, as he takes the immediate front line and would happily sacrifice himself if it meant to save many others. ---- ABILITIES: Templar doesn't have very many special abilities, like Adelade does, but he does have a few. UNSTOPPABLE AURA: By supercharging all of his Psychics, he gives himself an aura that soaks up almost all the damage he would otherwise take from anything. It really does make him Unstoppable, as when he uses it, it breaks whatever bonds or hindrances that are affecting him and prevent them from being put on again through the duration. This is the epitome of Templar's defenses, as anything short of weapons of mass destruction won't do much to him. First stage of Unstoppable increases his defenses immensely, as if a modifier of +6 was added to his stats. Also, any status effects on him are broken, and he is Safeguarded from them. However, because of the nature of this stage, he loses 10% of his health per turn. Even so, an evens roll must be made for it to even happen. The Second stage furthers it with Light Screen/Reflect effects, and gives him Critical Hit immunity. This stage cannot be used for more than six turns. After turn six, the next hit on him is an instant KO. That, and he cannot be revived from KO in this way for the rest of the battle, should the battle run on. There is only speculation as to what happens on the Third stage. Some say he really does become invincible. Others say, including himself, say he'd die first before seeing his capabilities. Quads or higher activation could trigger this stage. CHAOS COMBAT: By setting up with a flinching punch, Templar can allow himself to combo a heavy chain of attacks, uninterrupted. This is one of his three Prides, the other two being his Unstoppable Aura and Mizi. It hasn't been seen much, notably because he hasn't felt the need to use it. PSYCHO STORM: Templar leaps high into the sky, prepares to let loose a flurry of Psycho Cuts onto the land, and lay waste to lots of enemies. ---- TEMPLAR'S ITEMS Focus Sash: Nothing more, nothing less, but is the memento of his love, Mizi. NEVER without it. Prototype Tech (Name to be given): With the help of Joshua the Scientist, Templar had come up with some tech that could even the playing field, ESPECIALLY when he is swarmed. Initial equipping hinders his abilities, lowering his Attack (As if he were at ~80% strength) and his chances for hitting and evading (-1 to each). Upon activation, it has one of two effects, at the user's discretion. The first effect maximizes ALL of his stats (Attack, Special Attack, Defense, Special Defense, Speed, Accuracy and Evasion) for two turns. The other does the same, except instead of maximizing them, gives him +2 to everything for four turns. Modifications for the lesser effect take notice immediately, while for the first they are ignored for the duration. ---- FAMILY, FRIENDS AND RELATIONSHIPS: Adelade - Foster Daughter, Closest Friend Matron - Ex-Mate and Closest Friend Tobi "The Log" - Boss and Bro Typhlosion - Co-worker and Bro Mizi the Froslass - Current Mate Mags the Mismagius - Close Friend Kinn - Daughter Mirasu - Foster Son Shirayuki - Step-Daughter Templar also has had two kids with Matron, both only referenced. It was also revealed that his father was a Muk and he is the oldest of quite a few kids, his mother currently with a Wobbufett. ---- Category:Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Pokémon